Various conventional techniques for increasing resolution of images are known. However these techniques rely chiefly on data from 2D video images, typically, low and high resolution cameras.
What is needed is an improved system and method for capturing three dimensional images (3D) using lidar and video measurements and increasing the resolution of the 3D images using the lidar and video measurements.